Microelectromechnical system (MEMS) devices are devices that operate on a very small scale, typically in a range of tens of microns to a few millimeters. MEMS devices mostly are fabricated using integrated circuits (IC) technology. Production of MEMs devices enables relatively low manufacturing costs to be realized because of the batch fabrication techniques and the small size of the devices. MEMS devices include many different devices used for a variety of purposes. One device in particular is a movable micromirror having the capability of rotating about a pivot point or an axis. One end of the micromirror is attached to an anchor, which may be a substrate, using a bimorph actuator that may be activated by sending an electrical current to a heating element in the actuator or by applying a voltage to piezoelectric materials in the bimorph. The current causes the temperature of the actuator in the micromirror to increase, which in turn causes the actuator to bend. The voltage applied to piezoelectric bimorphs causes the materials to expand and contract which causes the actuator to bend. While the micromirror may be rotated about a pivot point, the micromirror may not be translated to another position. Instead, the micromirror is fixedly attached to the anchor.
Numerous actuator devices have been used with MEMS devices to achieve vertical displacement. For instance, displacement devices have been used to form a piston action to move an object up and down along an axis. However, there exists a need for controlled rotation and translation of surfaces in MEMS devices about one or more axes.